A system on a chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit (IC) that integrates many key components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. The SoC may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and/or radio-frequency functions on a single chip substrate. Reducing the overall power consumption of a system on a chip (SoC) is a major goal of low power design. There are various techniques for achieving this goal, such as, for example, gating of complete sections of a SoC. One major issue with power gating is deciding when various sections of a SoC can be power gated without compromising the operational performance of the system. This is especially true for real-time systems that have explicit latency constraints that must be met. The SoC architecture usually includes a set of computational/storage resources that communicate with each other using message passing through a Network-on-a-Chip (NoC) or Advanced Extensible Interface (AXI) interconnect. The communication between these resources consists of messages that contain operational instructions and/or data.